The crazy and Deluded
by Taiga-sama
Summary: Ella un loca y el un engreído, ¿Comó sería verlos convivir?
1. Hazlo por ti mismo

**Negación: **Mantantei Loki Ragnarok es propiedad de su brillante autora.

**Sinopsis:** Loki permaneció un momento atónito ante la respuesta de la joven, para después ponerse de pie y verse obligado a caminar hasta la cocina por una miserable taza de té.

**Pareja: **Loki/Mayura.

**The crazy and Deluded**

"**Hazlo por ti mismo****"**

**-¿**Podrías pasarme ese libro?-Pido Mayura, recostada a sus anchas el mullido sofá de aquella enorme oficina.

-No.-Contesto franco el pequeño detective Loki.-Tómalo tú misma.

-Por favor.-Rogo la joven, aún recostada cómodamente el sofá.-Esta demasiado lejos, y tú estás más cerca Loki-kun.-Frunció sus labios, tratando de hacer un acto de convencimiento lo suficientemente bueno para lograr su capricho.

-No.-Contesto Loki, para después levantar de nuevo su periódico e ignorar por completo a Mayura.

La joven no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de su cómodo asiento, dar unos cuantos pasos y tomar aquel viejo libro que desde tiempo atrás había deseado leer, con pereza volvía al sofá y se dejo caer.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que Mayura volvió a romper aquel silencio tan relajante, el notar como su taza se encontraba completamente vacía la hizo aventurarse.

-Loki-kun.-Llamó la joven asistente, el niño simplemente bajo lo suficiente su amado periódico para poder verla mejor.-Sabes, leer un libro acompañado con algo de té es lo mejor, ¿No te parece?

El pequeño detective pareció por un momento pensar en las palabras de la joven, pero después de unos pocos segundos volvió a acomodarse en su enorme silla y hablo:

-Sí, tienes razón, y no hay nada más gratificante que hacerlo tú misma ¿No te parece?

Mayura pareció captar aquella evidente indirecta e inmediatamente se puso de pie, camino hasta la puerta y salió por la misma. Loki sonrió, enseñarle a su joven asistente resultaba gratificante.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la joven llegase de nuevo a la habitación, cerrase la puerta tras de sí y se sentara en el sofá.

El silencio permaneció hasta que Loki notó con cierto terror como era su taza la que ahora se quedaba sin aquel líquido. Observo de reojo a Mayura acostada cómodamente.

-Mayura, sírveme un poco más de té.-Pidió sin rodeos el pequeño detective.

-Pídeselo a Yamino.-Contesto cortante la joven.

-Fue de compras.-Excuso Loki, como si esa fuese una suficiente razón para hacer que Mayura se levantase y fuera hasta la cocina.

-¿Sabes?, no hay nada más gratificante que hacerlo por ti mismo.-Mayura se levanto un momento de su cómodo lugar, para poder ver la reacción del pequeño.

Loki permaneció un momento atónito ante la respuesta de la joven, para después ponerse de pie y verse obligado a caminar hasta la cocina por una miserable taza de té.

Moraleja:

Para que las cosas sean mejor hazlo por ti mismo, solo en el caso que no seas bueno para persuadir… ¿No?

.-

Konichiwa!

Mucho gusto, me alegro de volver a vernos en este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado, verán, estaba volviendo a ver de nuevo este anime y entonces se me ocurrió "¿Por qué no escribir un fic de ellos dos?"

El titulo significa "La loca y el Engreído", la verdad solo se me ocurrió porque pensé, los protagonistas son ellos a fin de cuentas.

Sin más que decir espero le haya gustado y no olviden comentar, porque como dicen un escritor vive de sus lectores, y sin comentarios me moriré de hambre, ¿No les parece?

Atte. Taiga-sama


	2. Una vuelta más

**Negación: **Mantantei Loki Ragnarok pertenecen a su brillante y respetable autora.

**Sinopsis: **Lo siguiente que se supo fue como Mayura junto con Yamino corrían detrás de una bicicleta sin control, Loki por su parte prefirió soltarse y salir volando para caer directo en el estanque de aquel parque donde habían decidido practicar y quedar rodeado por cientos de patos, curiosos de ver y picotear cualquier cosa que hubiese arruinado su momento de ocio.

**Pareja****: **Mayura/Loki

"**The crazy and deluded"**

**Una vuelta más…**

Observo con cierto escepticismo aquel extraño objeto frente a él, ¿Qué momento había permitido que Yamino y Mayura lo llevasen a ese lugar?

-A que es genial.-Comento Mayura, moviendo al pequeño detective por el hombro.- Mi padre la encontró en el desván y la reparo, yo solía utilizarla cuando era pequeña.

-¿Y qué planeas que haga con ella?-Cuestiono Loki, mirando lo más lejos posible aquel monstruoso artefacto.

-¿Para divertirse?-Contesto Mayura un tanto insegura, después de todo la mayoría de los niños se emocionarían al tener una bicicleta para jugar.-Podrías pasear en ella y pasar un buen rato

-No necesito perder el tiempo en ese tipo de cosas.-La brusquedad por parte del aquel engreído dios resultaba intimidante.

-Pero es un gran transporte y no contamina.-Explico la joven.-Podrías utilizarla para ir a la escuela.

-Yo no voy a la escuela, no lo necesito.

-¿Visitar a tus amigos?

-Si alguien necesita verme puede ir a la oficina.

-Dime, Loki-kun, ¿No sabes montar bicicleta?

Loki se detuvo en seco al escuchar a la chica.

-P-por supuesto que se, solo debes sentarte en ella y mover los pies…

El ambiente se volvió tenso en cuanto Loki calló. Mayura exploto en un mar de carcajadas, Yamino acomodo sus gafas, tratando de disimular su risa y Loki busco el mejor lugar para ocultar su pequeño.

-Yo te enseñare.-Proponía la joven, después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil sería enseñarle a un niño montar en bicicleta?

-Está bien.-Susurro Loki, mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Yo te sujetare, pero después tienes que aprender a hacerlo tú solo.

-Si, como sea.-El malhumor de Loki aumento, estaba verdaderamente fastidiado de todo ese asunto con la bicicleta, sentarse en esa artefacto del demonio, para ser empujado por Mayura no era exactamente un sinónimo de "diversión", y para ser sincero era otra de las cosas que odiaba de los humanos.-Para eso tienen piernas.

-Pero con la bicicleta es menos cansado.-Interrumpió Mayura.

-No es verdad, ha cierto tiempo te cansas.-Replico Loki.

-B-bueno, puedes ir más rápido.-La joven comenzaba a molestarse.

-Para eso puedes correr.-Al parecer el pequeño dios no daría por zanjado el tema.

Mayura había llegado a su límite, ese niño verdaderamente podía hacerla rabiar; inconscientemente la joven soltó la bicicleta, olvidando por completo el hecho de que Loki carecía de cualquier habilidad para andar en aquel artefacto.

Lo siguiente que se supo fue como Mayura junto con Yamino corrían detrás de una bicicleta sin control, Loki por su parte prefirió soltarse y salir volando para caer directo en el estanque de aquel parque donde habían decidido practicar y quedar rodeado por cientos de patos, curiosos de ver y picotear cualquier cosa que hubiese arruinado su momento de ocio.

**Moraleja:**

¿Para qué correr y caer, si puedes pedalear y volar?


	3. ¿Comó me veo?

**Negación: **Mantantei Loki Ragnarok es propiedad de su brillante autora.

**Sinopsis: **Las últimas silabas quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, la charola se estrello contra el piso y una carcajada salió de su boca; el pequeño detective permaneció en su lugar, congelado, confundido entre tapar su rostro o asesinar a Narugami a golpes por haberse reído de él, en esa ocasión era más evidente que negarlo todo no funcionaria, porque las imágenes podían llegar a ser más creíbles que las palabras.

**Pareja: **Mayura/Loki

**The crazy and Deluded**

"**¿Cómo me veo?"**

-¿Qué haces?-Cuestiono Loki, mirando un tanto molesto como su oficina era repentinamente invadida por miles y miles de frascos, con diferentes formas y contenidos.- ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo esto en _mi _oficina?

-Mi incomprensible papá dijo que todo esto resultaba inútil, además de que son muy costosas.- Respondió Mayura.-Espero no ser muy inoportuna.

-Pues si lo eres.-El pequeño detective miro atentamente cada movimiento por parte de la joven.- ¿Para qué sirve esto?

-Esta crema es para evitar arrugas, ¿Quieres probarla?-Cuestiono la joven, sabiendo a la perfección que solo recibiría una negativa por parte de Loki.

-¿En verdad puedo?-Loki quedo prendado de la idea de ser más apuesto y popular de lo que ya solía ser con las mujeres, el ego aumento, su cabeza comenzó a fantasear con esa idea.-Pero solo un poco, solo es para demostrar que estas cosas no sirven para nada.-Negar hasta el final, era la estrategia que había escogido, por nada del mundo permitiría que alguien descubriera esa sesión de _belleza _o de sus pensamientos ególatras, que por un momento habían llenado todo su divino ser.

-Mayura abrió sus ojos sorprendida, jamás le pasó por la cabeza que Loki aceptara tener una de esas sesiones de _chicas_, y mucho menos que le permitiese untar un poco de aquellas cremas y lociones.

-Primero colocaremos una mascarilla de mango, esto servirá para eliminar cualquier resequedad que puedas tener en la cara.-Explico la joven, mientras untaba aquella mezcla en el rostro del pequeño detective.

Loki observo atento cada movimiento realizado por la joven, los olores viajaron atreves de su nariz, comenzó a sentir cierta humedad y como sus ojos eran cubiertos por dos rodajas de pepino.

-Veamos, la etiqueta dice que la retiremos pasados 10 minutos y después debemos enjuagarla con agua fría.-Loki simplemente asentía a todo lo que Mayura leía de aquel frasco.-Después aplicaremos algo de exfoliante.

-Mayura; ¿Estás segura que esto funcionara?-Cuestiono el pequeño, un tanto inseguro de todo ese asunto.

-Si tienes tanta inseguridad, ¿Por qué no te ves en el espejo?- Mayura tomo el pequeño objeto y lo coloco frente al pequeño.

La quijada de Loki cayó prácticamente al suelo, pues aquel aspecto tan _peculiar _no era lago de todos los días, su rostro lleno de sustancias cremosas, con diferentes olores y colores, un extraño babero sacado mágicamente de alguna parte y el flequillo de su cabello atado con una liga rosada, tomando el aspecto de una pequeña palmera.

-Una vez que terminemos con todo esto, te veras genial.-Aseguraba la joven.-Lo mejor será que ponga seguro a la puerta, no querrás que nadie te vea de esa forma ¿No?

La puerta se abrió antes de que siquiera Mayura la tocara con sus dedos, aquella oficina se llenó de personas en unos cuanto segundos, Yamino cargaba una charola con el té de las dos de la tarde y Narugami introducía otro panecillo en su boca.

-Señor Loki, espero este te de jazmín sea de su agrado.-Comento el joven.-Lo he pedido por correo desde…

Las últimas silabas quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, la charola se estrello contra el piso y una carcajada salió de su boca; el pequeño detective permaneció en su lugar, congelado, confundido entre tapar su rostro o asesinar a Narugami a golpes por haberse reído de él, en esa ocasión era más evidente que negarlo todo no funcionaria, porque las imágenes podían llegar a ser más creíbles que las palabras.

Moraleja:

La belleza puede ser efímera, pero una imagen dice más que mil palabras…Es en serio.

.-

¡Konichiwa!, lamento haber tardado demasiado, me alegro que le haya gustado el segundo capítulo y otra cosita, al parecer olvide agradecer sus comentarios en el segundo capítulo, hasta yo me asombre cuando entre y me encontré con que subido el capítulo sin más ni más, en verdad lo siento y espero sigan leyendo.

Los vernos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye Bye


End file.
